Tell Me You Love Me
by whatabeautifulmess
Summary: A series of drabbles documenting the many and varied ways in which Hogwartians say "I love you".
1. Put On a Show

_A/N: I hope y'all like this; these are the first lot of HP fanfics I've written, so I hope they're good. This chapter was originally going to be chapter two, but Love from a Muggle wanted to see it, because I got my inspiration for this fic from her story "Crush"._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not, unfortunately, own any of the characters, as much as I may wish to the contrary. _

Put On A Show

I sure as hell never planned this. Never planned on falling in love with my little brother's best friend. Never planned on falling in love full stop, if I'm honest, at least not for a few years. I couldn't help it though; she's just so perfect – for me at least. I know it sounds more than a little clichéd, but it's true. Unfortunately, it's also true that I have no idea how to tell her. I know I need to, though, and soon.

* * *

It's taken a long time, and way more thought than I ever put into any of my school work to come up with my plan.

To anyone else, it may seem obvious: I would put on the sort of show George and I were famous for; everything would be designed to show her I loved her. It took so long to decide on the plan simply because I know how she feels about my joking around. I want her to know _all_ about me, not just that one aspect, the public front. At the same, I don't want to have to change myself, no matter how much I love her. In the end, the latter desire outweighed the former, and I knew I should really put on a show. Besides, Ginny said every girl likes to be made a fuss of. She should know, I suppose.

* * *

I'm really pulling out all the stops here, so I've asked everyone for some help. And by everyone, I mean _everyone_: George, of course, my prank-pulling partner extraordinaire; Ron and Harry – they are her best friends, after all; Ginny, my go-to guy (or rather, gal) for things like this; Bill and Charlie, because, as much as I hate to admit it, they may know slightly more than I do in this instance; heck, even mum and dad are in on it. I want her to know, but no one else, so I have to be subtle, and subtlety requires research. The spectacular is my forte; let's just hope I'm as good at subtle.

* * *

Everything's in place. Tomorrow, just after dinner, is D-Day.

* * *

I got detention out of it, but it was totally worth it. When Dumbledore asked who was responsible, I owned up straight away. I was considerably too happy to care. I thought I might have gotten away with it as well, because he only laughed when I said why I'd done it; but Snape insisted I have detention anyway.

Operation Subtle and Spectacular was a complete success. Harry and Ron lured her up to the Charms corridor, last night's stage, after dinner, and I set everything in motion.

The air filled with the scent of newly-cut grass and fresh parchment, and three silvery balloons floated to the ceiling where they began to play what I knew was her favourite piece of music. A thousand stars shot from the ceiling and took the forms of otters, dancing along the corridor; red-and-gold streamers twined into the shape of hearts and, last of all – the glacé cherry on top of the cake – sixty books flew from their shelves around the school, sixty books that I knew she loved, and formed the words "I LOVE YOU", hanging suspended in the air.

Half the school was there at the time, stopped stock-still as they watched the plot of my show unfold. I studied her expression carefully the whole time, and watched as she went from anger to confusion to, finally, flushed happiness. I saw her drop her bags as the otters and hearts disintegrated and the books flew back to their shelves; the muffled thud it made suddenly loud in the silence created as the balloons began to float away. As everyone turned towards her, I saw her turn this way and that until we locked eyes and she ran full-pelt towards me.

We looked at each other for several long, drawn-out minutes.

I offered a weak "ta-dah!" and gestured with my hands. She looked at me like I was being stupid. Which I was.

"Why didn't you say," she breathed.

"I just did," I said.

She was about to argue but she was cut off as our lips – finally – met in a kiss.

Someone behind us wolf-whistled, and she broke away from me.

"Shut up Ron," she said, reaching into her pocket, pulling a small book from her pocket and throwing it at him. It hit him square between the eyes.

"Hey," he yelled as Harry roared with laughter, "It wasn't me!"

"All right, people," George said, appearing from no where, "show's over. Let's leave them to it. It'd put you off, having everyone staring at you."

As people slowly began to melt away, I mouthed a quick word of thanks to my twin, then pulled Hermione close,

"Now," I said once I was sure we were alone. "How about we try that again?"


	2. Never Meant To

_A/N: Just a little drabble I wrote when I should have been doing my Spanish coursework..._

_**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, still do not own HP, or anything associated with the HP franchise. I just like borrowing the characters._

Never Meant To

I never meant to get this close to Scorpius; I'm a Weasley, after all, and, much as he might hate it, he's a _Malfoy._ Mum might understand one day, but dad never would, not even if he tried. Too late now though. I'm in love with him, we're best friends, we tell each other everything and now he's standing _way too close._

"Rose Weasley," he says, "I love you and I don't care that you're a Weasley and I'm a Malfoy, that you're parents were heroes and my dad was a Death Eater. It doesn't matter what they think, what anybody thinks. _I love you."_

He stands there, breathing hard, obviously waiting for a reply. I can't speak, even though I knew it was coming. So I nod.

"Not quite what I was going for," he says, "but it'll do."

Then he kisses me. And it's like flying and falling all at once, magical and special, each second and individual as a snowflake. I feel like I can stay this way forever; but then he pulls away.

"Why did you stop?" I ask, craving his kiss like a drug.

"I thought you might like to breath," he quips, smirking.

I growl at hiim under my breath and pull his face back to mine.

_A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it; if you did, review and let me know! I can't write without reviews, and if I don't write, you don't read. _


	3. Home

_A/N: Thank you muchly to my only reviewer, Miss Hermione Granger 1995. I'd also like to thank you for your review to my fic Give You Up – unfortunately it will probably be a one-shot, at least for the time being. Thanks for your suggestions though! As requested, here is a Harry/Hermione. Enjoy..._

_**Disclaimer: **Not JKR, therefore don't own. _

Home

You touch. You pull her close to you, needing to feel her soft, warm skin against your own. You seek out her lips and pull her face towards you, knowing you don't have time for games, time for messing around. This is serious; Ron could come back at any moment, and you don't want to have to tell him about the two of you just yet. Better he be prepared, because he's likely to blow his top.

You think back, as you hold her tight, and try to pinpoint the moment when your friendship became more. It's impossible to do; almost as if you were never "just friends". The past few weeks have held more experiences than the past few _years_, and you will be eternally grateful for them.

Your lips finally meet in a kiss, and you smile through it, against her mouth that tastes like strawberries and sunshine. You're home.

_A/N: Thanks for reading; and before you ask, yes I do know sunshine doesn't strictly speaking have a taste. Artistic license, people! _


	4. Hate

_A/N: Thanks for reviewing and favouriting etc. - the ball's finally rolling!_

_Here's a Draco/Hermione drabble. I was trying to write in sixty words or less._

_**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I still don't own this, much as I wish to the contrary._

Hate

I hate him.

_I hate her._

I hate his smug smile.

_I hate her stupid laugh._

I hate his ridiculous, greasy hair.

_I hate her stubbornness._

I hate how he acts like he's better than me.

_I hate how she acts like she's _so_ clever, all the time._

Despite it all, I love him.

_Despite it all, I love her._


	5. Four Facts

_A/N: Lots of updates today, to make up for not doing so in ages. For chapter five, here's a Harry/Cho/Ginny-type thing. Not really sure how to describe it, unfortunately._

_**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own it._

Four Facts and a Rather Pointless Argument With Myself

A few facts:

I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, more commonly known as Ginny, am in love with Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived etc. etc.

I have, in fact, been in love with him from the first moment I saw him, when he was going to Hogwarts for the first time and didn't know how to get onto the platform.

I continue to love him, despite the fact that I am going out with one Michael Corner, and that he's just started dating that...that...slutty, whoreish tart Cho Chang.

I am perfectly certain that she's only going out with him because he's famous, just like she only started going out with Cedric Diggory after he became a Triwizard Champion.

Now that, Ginevra, was not very nice. She's probably a perfectly nice girl.

_Doesn't mean it ain't true, though._


	6. Quidditch Cups and Broken Noses

_A/N: Onto chapter six! And thank you very, very much to everyone who reviewed, especially FantasyGirl. You're all amazing!_

_This is a Katie Bell/Oliver Wood – my favourite pairing :)_

_**Disclaimer: **You know what I'm going to say..._

Quidditch Cups and Broken Noses

We burst into the changing room as one man, followed by the rest of the house. The maroon and gold livery of the team was soon swamped under a sea of black, and I found myself squashed at the bottom of the pile, gasping for air. Someone next to me turned slightly, pushing Oliver Wood – and the Cup – into my personal space.

There was quite a violent crack as the Cup connected with my nose, and this caused everyone except Oliver to jump away from me, and then gasp slightly at the sight of the blood I could feel running down my chin and splattering my robes.

"Oh God Katie," Oliver stuttered, staring at me. "I'm so sorry!" And before I could utter a word of protest (not least because my mouth was filled with blood), he picked me up and marched out of the changing room and along the corridor towards the Hospital Wing.

It was...odd, being this close to Oliver, the friend I didn't want to be _just friends _with anymore. I didn't know if he could feel it, but my heart was beating hell-for-leather in my chest, keeping time with my rapid breathing and the flap of the insect army in my intestines.

Trying to ignore this internal attack, I instead decided to concentrate on the hard, toned feel of his muscles, the curve of his mouth, the shape of his eyes, but this just made the butterflies more insistent. To make matters worse, thinking about his mouth made me think about kissing him. This was not good – I bit my lip and sighed, loudly enough for him to glance my way. I had to hastily reassemble my features, and thought about dead nifflers to try and compose a suitable "my-nose-has-just-been-broken" expression. He didn't look convinced. I didn't blame him.

Many corridors, and what felt like half a century later, we arrived at the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey bustled over to us.

"What on earth happened to her!" she shrieked, at the site of my blood-splattered face.

Oliver raised a hand. "I...whacked her with the Quidditch Cup," he muttered rather sheepishly. Madam Pomfrey tutted and tugged on my arm. Oliver put me down, his fingers dragging along my arm until the last minute, making me shiver. I didn't really have time to register this, however, as I was immediately pulled inside by Madam Pomfrey and pushed behind a folding screen. Oliver tried to follow, but was tutted into a corner by the door.

"Now," said Madam Pomfrey, rolling up her sleeves, "this will only take a second, but will probably hurt quite a lot."

Thanks for that.

"Episky!"

Me nose became unpleasantly hot and prickled sharply, as if someone had garnished it with pepper. I collapsed onto the bed, nursing my nose, whilst Madam Pomfrey bustled off to get something to prevent concussion.

Hearing the matron leave, Oliver stuck his head around the screen, and then plonked himself down on the bed next to me. I sat up and looked at him, pushing my hair out of my eyes. Then I remembered the blood.

"Damn," I muttered, peering into the mirror on the table next to the bed.

"What?"

"This," I said, indicating my blood-splattered features. Oliver cocked his head to the side, studying me, and pulled his wand out of his pockets before using it to siphon off the blood.

"There," he whispered, laying his hand on my cheek. I felt myself blush furiously and shy away from his touch as goosebumps erupted on my skin and I felt the familiar flutter of butterflies in my stomach.

Despite my reaction, he continued to move towards me, placing one hand on my shoulder and the other on my waist. He really was far too close now, so close I could count the freckles on his nose, so close I stopped breathing.

"Katie," he said, leaning even closer, "calm down."

My high-pitched "huh!" was cut off as his lips brushed mine.

My eyes flew wide open in shock as his mouth moved gently but insistently against mine, and my whole body tensed. But as his mouth continued to move in pleasurable circles over mine, I felt myself relax. He evidently felt me do so, because he deepened the kiss and pulled me closer, twirling a hand through my hair and pulling it down from its ponytail. I broke away a drew a shuddering breath. I leant my head on Oliver's chest, trying to regain some feeling of normality.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Uh-huh."

We stayed that way until Madam Pomfrey returned, when we leapt apart guiltily. Eyeing us suspiciously, she dosed me up and sent me on my way.

Outside the door, Oliver took my hand.

"We going to tell anyone?" he asked.

I thought it over for a second. "No. Let's see how long it takes them to guess."


	7. Make a Wish

_A/N: This chapter was written for the Prompt of the Day on the Hogwarts Online forum (link in my profile if you're interested). The prompt was "Make a Wish"._

_**Disclaimer:** Not JKR. Still don't own._

Make a Wish

We stared out at the inky-dark sky, making patterns from the stars that were scattered across sequins on a dress. One shot across the sky, dazzlingly bright, falling away behind the hills beyond the Forbidden Forest.

"Make a wish, Luna," Blaise whispered into my ear. I lent my head back against his chest and sighed.

"I don't make wishes," I said. "Daddy said that if I did then it would be easier for the Wrackspurts to get into my brain."

He chuckled throatily and I felt his chest reverberate with the sound of it. "Luna, just this once won't make a difference. Anyway, I'm here; I'll protect you from the Wrackspurts, and anything else that scares you."

"Really?" I didn't mean for it to, but my voice sounded whiny and high-pitched, like a child's.

"Of course."

"OK then," I said and closed my eyes tightly, screwing them together until all I saw was bright bursts of colour behind my eyelids. Then I wished with all my might that we could just stay like this, forever and ever and ever, that we didn't have to go back to being enemies for everyone else, that he could stay the soft, warm, gentle boy he was when he was with me, instead of being the arrogant, cock-sure Slytherin, always right and always the best. I wished, wished, wished that nothing had to change.

I opened my eyes slowly, and turned around to look at him, to memorise his face just one more time, because I knew my wish couldn't come true. Not yet, anyway.

"Hey, Blondie," he whispered when he saw me looking at him. "What did you wish for?"

I shook my head. "I can't tell you. If I do, then it'll bring bad luck, and if you get attacked by a Wrackspurt I don't know what I'd do."

He looked at me seriously, concern sparking in his deep brown eyes, like endless holes towards his soul. "If that happens, then you'll carry on being the same, loopy, loony Luna I love. You'll do that much for me, won't you?"

I nodded, forcing back the tears that kept threatening to spill down over my cheeks.

"Good. Now, come inside. It's cold," he said, as he picked me up and carried me back inside the castle.


	8. Jealous

_A/N: Another chapter written in response to the Hogwarts Online Prompt of the Day: this time, it's "jealous"._

_**Disclaimer: **I am not blonde or called Joanna; therefore, I do not own anything but the idea_

Jealous

I'm jealous; properly, heartbreakingly, soul-wrenchingly, maddeningly jealous. The tiny word is barely enough to describe how I'm feeling, my emotion is so all-consuming.

How dare he! How dare he leave me, Victoire Weasley, part-_Veela, _for God's sake, for my tiny, snub-nosed, freckle-faced, pigtailed little cousin Lily. He's ten years older than her! It's ridiculous; beyond comprehension. So why doesn't Teddy get it?

You know what? It doesn't matter. I'm better than him anyway, I _deserve_ better. So I'm moving on, as of now. Today. This minute. But first, I have a little...housekeeping I need to take care of.

_Crash. Crunch. Smash._

His fancy photo frame lies in pieces on the floor, the glass coating the table like a glittering layer of frost.

_Rip. Tear. Burn._

All his letters, his poems and sweet little cards go up in flames, the acrid smoke of his betrayal clogging my lungs.

_Clang. Clash. Clank._

The pretty clock he sent me for my birthday goes flying out of the window, landing with a satisfying thud on the patio outside.

The last of his presents and _tokens of affection _disposed of, I pull myself upright, determined he won't get the best of me. Then the enormity of what he's done washes over me like the tide and I collapse in a heap on the floor, sobbing for everything I have lost.

_A/N: Now, I don't particularly like either Teddy/Lily Luna (come on. He's ten years older than her. It's creepy) OR Teddy/Victoire (I dislike Victoire like I dislike her mother), but they worked best for this idea. Hope you liked it and please R&R :) _


	9. Betrayal

_A/N: Thanks very much to everyone who's reveiwed, particularly Priya, who's reveiwed every chapter. It's much appreciated :) This was written in response to the prompt "betrayal" from Amortentia-of-Nyx in the Ludo Bagman Drabble Tag forum at Hogwarts Online. It's short (very short), but hopefully sweet._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Still not JKR, still don't own. Life sucks, doesn't it?_

Betrayal

When he saw you kissing Fred, you managed to do something no one else could possibly have done: you made him hurt, punched a searing, burning hole in his chest. He had to concentrate every second of the day to hold himself togther. After you betrayed him. After you let him down. After you chose his _twin_. Even Ron wouldn't have hurt quite as much; but you, in your infinate wisdom, chose Fred.

Proud of yourself?

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please R&R. It was, incidently, Hermione/George._


	10. Father

_A/N: More Drabble Tag prompts! This time from Priya, who is just very clever like that. Doesn't strictly speaking fit the theme, but I've strayed enough in the other chapters for any complaints now to be null and void._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own this about as much as I own a diamond mine in Australia, i.e. not at all._

Father

I find Luna crying, sitting over in a corner of the room, and walk over to her immediately.

"What's wrong, Luna?"

She sobs even harder when she hears my voice. "My father...he was going to betray Harry, give him to the Death Eaters..." She chokes on the last word annd buries her face in her hand.

I've never seen her cry before. She's always been the strong one, the one who keeps Mr Ollivander and I going with her crazy tales and plans for the future. Now she's broken down, I wonder if I'll ever see the other side of Luna again. I think she's reached her limit; hit the wall at long, long last, and just collapsed to the ground.

I'm going to miss her.

_A/N: I always forget to say this: the other character was Dean Thomas, BTW._


	11. Jealousy

_A/N: Yet more Drabble Tag updates! I'll try and do some proper ones soon, I promise. This one is a Blaise/Pansy (I remembered this time!) from Tenzin, who is also amazing._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own this about as much as I own Microsoft, i.e. (once again) not at all._

Jealousy

I watched Draco pull Pansy into his arms and begin to eat her face (at least, that's what it looked like), Pansy responding enthusiastically. She always caved when it came to Draco, no matter how much she shouted about how she was over him now, for real this time, really honestly and truly. He said "jump", and, every time, she said "how high?" It got on my nerves, right under the skin, to the fat and muscle layers that I never thought about. Why did she let him have so much control over her? It was ridiculous; unbelievable and stupid and illogical. She should hate him. He hurt her, and she just kept going back for more. I couldn't - wouldn't - understand her, not now, not ever.

Hang on. Why am I getting so worked up over _Pansy Parkinson? _She looks like a malformed pug, and her personality's even more repellent that her looks. It's almost as stupid as her going back to Draco time after time. But even so, I can't really deny that I _am_ getting worked up. Why? Am I jealous of Draco? No. Yes. I don't know anymore!

I can't believe it. I am. I'm jealous. I like Pansy. For once in his life, Blaise Zabini will be pursuing a woman, not the other way around.

Wish me luck. Not that I need it, of course.

_A/N: I've just realised how hyper and annoying that first A/N was. Sorry about that guys..._


	12. Never Look Back

_A/N: Another drabble tag update; I promise this is the last one (for now, anyway). Proper updates in a minute, I swear._

_Justin Finch-Fletchley/Susan Bones this time, courtesy once more of the wonderful Priya (I recommend you read her fics – they're good!); this isn't as good, I lost the thread of the idea half way through writing, but I think it should still go here._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own this about as much as I own a chocolate teapot, and want to own it about as much as I want a chocolate teapot. That'd be tasty..._

Never Look Back

"Susie...Susie! _Susan!_"

She glares at him balefully, carefully sculpting her features into a mask. She doesn't want him to see how much she's hurting.

"What is it Justin; I told you I don't want to talk to you any more."

The look of shock that flits across his face stabs her straight through the heart. How could she let her family make her decisions for her?

"Why not, Susie? What did I do?"

She sighs deeply. "I've already told you, Just, we can't be together any more. My family doesn't like you. It's...easier this way."

"Who for?" he mutters rebelliously. She walks right up to him, staring deep into his endless eyes.

"For both of us, OK?"

"Why don't they like me? I have friends in high places too!"

"And look where that got my aunt! It makes no difference who you know, Justin; it's what's on the inside that counts. And that's what they don't like."

He sinks slowly to the ground, finally defeated. And she walks away, not looking back. She never looks back.


	13. Flowers

_A/N:_ _See, I promised I would update properly!_

_James/Lily, as requested by BlueSkies13. If the rest of you have any requests/ideas/prompts, let me know, OK? I'm running out of pairings at the moment!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own this as much as I own a purple dinosaur named Barney._

Flowers

The first one he gave her was a rose, pure and white. He'd thought carefully about it: pink and red would just clash with her hair, but white was a perfect match for her creamy skin. He'd put a lot of effort into that one flower, but she'd thrown it back at him without a second thought.

"I hate roses. They're so clichéd."

So he tried harder next time, with an elegant, tall-stemmed lily. But this, too, she dismissed out-of-hand.

"Seriously? A lily? And I bet you thought you were being _so _clever, didn't you Potter?"

He tried everything, or so it seemed. Bluebells. Daffodils. Lavender and chrysanthemums and pansies and petunias. He even gave her a fir tree, which she kept – though he didn't know it – and grew and decorated with baubles for their first Christmas together. But at the time, nothing worked. She'd just scoff at him, and sometimes laugh.

One day, he gave her a huge bouquet of scarlet poppies. She took them, looked at him, then gave them back again.

"Look, Potter," she said, "I don't _want _any bloody flowers."

He frowned. "What do you want then?"

"I want you to kiss me," she said patiently, as if explaining it to a backwards toddler.

"Oh," he said, grinning. "I think I can probably manage that too."

"_Thank_ you!"


	14. Passion

_A/N: Written for the Hogwarts Online PotD, "passion". Pairing: Ron/Hermione_

_**Disclaimer: **Guess..._

Passion

He kissed me and hugged me and touched me and whispered sweet words into my ear: "I love you"; "I need you"; "I want you". It was what every girl should want. But when he does those things, I can't help but think that when he kisses me, it was never right: always too forceful or not forceful enough. When he hugs me, his arms flail everywhere and remind me of an octopus. When he whispers "I love you", I never reply; just nod and go "mm-hmm?" Not the sort of thing a girl passionately in love should be saying in response to those two words, the two words every girl in the _world_ longs to hear.

That's the problem, though. I'm _not _passionately in love. I'm not passionately in _anything,_ not with Ron.

I am suffering from a surely unique predicament: a complete and utter lack of passion. The only things I can think of to say about my boyfriend are to analyse his kisses and to say that his long limbs remind me of an aquatic mollusc.

I think I need to invest in another dictionary, and possibly a thesaurus, if I'm going to keep this up.


	15. Promises

_A/N: Percy/Audrey as requested by FredRocks29, AKA Priya. I hope you enjoy and thank you for the requests, everyone. _

_**Disclaimer: **I own this about as much as I own a tortoise named Henry, i.e. not at all._

Promises

She sat next to me, her head barely level with my chest. She was so tiny, bird-thin with a delicately boned figure and sweet, heart-shaped face. Her dark hair was pulled back, but soft wisps framed her face, lapping at her cheeks; and a quill was slotted through the mass of hair gathered on her head. The soft, white feather tickled at her ear and she constantly adjusted its position, moving it out of the way so she could concentrate. She was permanently patient, whereas I would have already lost my temper ten times over.

She was so much better than me, so much better than I deserved.

I wanted her anyway.

I had never really felt like this about anyone, every. Even Penelope had be blown out of proportion, exaggerated so I, too, could boast of my conquests. Fred and George had already surpassed me in that respect, with their back-room fumblings with Angelina and Katie. Ron was growing up too, and I didn't want to be the last one. I've always hated losing.

But I wanted Audrey for Audrey, not because I had something to prove. It was instinctual and possessive, the way I felt about her. I turned scarlet if anyone else so much as smiled at her, the colour of my cheeks clashing furiously with my hair; but I couldn't help grinning at the giggles these advances elicited, her laugh like tinkling fairy bells.

I reached across and plucked a strand of the feather from the quill whilst she was looking the other way. As I tucked it into my top pocket, I promised that, one day, I would marry her. I _promised_. And I always keep my promises.

* * *

The band struck up the slow, tranquil march, and she started down the aisle towards me, each footfall perfectly timed. She was so small, swamped by her voluminous dress, and I felt a surge of love for her swell up in my chest. I wanted to pull her close to me, hold her tight and promise to protect her forever.

She smiled gently at me, just a hint of anxiety sparking in her eyes, and she tucked an errant strand of hair back behind her ear. As soon as she drew back her hand, it jumped out again, so she tucked it back, again and again. She was still just as patient, just as gentle and caring and beautiful as the first time I met her; as the time I promised, one day, to make her my wife.

I had done it. I had kept my promise, I had _won._ And it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.


	16. Drop Dead Gorgeous

_A/N: Rolf/Luna, which I've been meaning to write for ages. Enjoy, once again._

_**Disclaimer: **I own this as much as I own Henry (all will be revealed viz-a-viz this small, blue-haired reptile at the end of the chapter), and I want to as much as I want to own my very own Henry, i.e. a lot._

Drop Dead Gorgeous

I'd heard a lot about her: I'd heard she was mental, a weirdo. Loony Lovegood, everyone called her. I'd not known her when we were at Hogwarts – she'd been three years below me – but I'd heard the rumours. Her father was Xeno Lovegood, and by all accounts she was at least as weird as him.

What I hadn't heard, however, was that she was smart, incredibly so – she'd passed her magizoology course with ease, topping every class. She was someone I would be able to properly _work_ with.

Everyone had also conveniently forgotten to mention that she was gorgeous: head-turningly, eye-catchingly drop dead gorgeous.

From the first moment I met her, I felt myself falling for her. She was just...perfect. So unassuming, never going out of her way to catch anyone's attention, but she caught mine without _having_ to try.

When I eventually plucked up the courage to ask her out for a drink after work, she had just looked at me, cool as a cucumber. She tucked a strand of that silky blond hair behind her ear and blinked those impenetrable eyes before speaking.

"I should imagine so. Henry's coming too, though, is that alright?"

I was so far gone that I didn't even mind her bringing someone else on our date. I just nodded and smiled.

I was still very relieved when "Henry" turned out to be a small, green tortoise that she extracted from her pocket, though.


	17. Tigers

_A/N: I'm sorry, more Drabble tag updates. But, this one is relevant: someone (I'm sorry, I can't remember who) reveiwed aking for a drabble involving one of the Patil twins. So, here you go: Padma/Terry, courtesy of thenewkait and Hogwarts Online._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I still don't own Harry Potter. I still don't own a Henry._

Tigers

"...And so you see, tigers, despite their colouring, really have a very effective method of camouflage," Terry says, snapping the book shut and placing it on the table with a dull thud. I blink my eyes rapidly, trying to appear awake, and stifle a yawn against the palm of my hand.

Terry eyes me suspiciously. "You're bored, aren't you, Padma?" he asks, hurt just becoming evident in his soft brown eyes.

"NO! No, not at all!" I cry, desperate for him to think more of me than that. Even though, in truth, I _am _bored. Unbelievably, mind-numbingly bored. It's worth it though. It means I get to spend some time with him, alone, other than in lessons. I savour every second, and won't let myself fall asleep, no matter how dull the lectures get.

"You are. I can tell. Why do you keep asking me to tell you this stuff? You're obviously not interested."

I sigh. Should I tell him the truth this time? Or make up another story, a little white lie to keep this fantasy going a litle longer? I opt for option two. Again.

"It's not that. I'm interested, really interested. It's just...my mum's just got out of St Mungo's. She had...Dragon Pox, really bad, and I'm a bit worried about her, so I'm not sleeping too well." I smile, convinced I've fooled him, but the smile slides off of my face as I clock the small, sad smile on his.

"That's exactly the same excuse you used last week. What's really going on, Padma?"

I take a deep breath. Nothing for it but option one. "I...I r-really like you, Terry. I mean, _like _like you."

He looks a little flabbergasted, but not angry, so it could be worse. he opens his mouth to speak, but I turn and dart up the stairs before he can speak. I'm not really ready to hear his reaction. Later, I promise myself, I'll talk to him later. As in never.

"Padma," he calls after me, "I _like _like you too!"

I grin, but don't let myself turn around. Maybe I _will _talk to him later.


	18. Live Like We're Dying

_A/N: A random idea based on the prompt "we only got 86,400 seconds in a day" on the D__/Hr forum. Incidently, Dest, the song is, I believe, Live Like We're Dying by Kris Allen. _

**_*Cue obvious disclaimer*_**

Live Like We're Dying

A creak of the gate. Slow footsteps up the path. The door bursting open with a bang. The flashes of green light, and then...nothing. Just...nothing, stretching on into infinity.

The dream was always the same. And it always ended the same way: she would wake up, screaming with tears pouring down her face and sweat soaking her hair and the sheets around her. But her first thought was always for Harry. He was the reason they lived like this, constantly looking back over their shoulders, and she wasn't going to let anything happen to him, ever.

But the night before He came, it was worse: she watched her husband, and then her beloved son die before her eyes, but death did not take her into his embrace. She squeezed her eyes tight shut, waiting, wishing, _hoping_ for the end, because nothing was worthwhile alone, but she only felt the icy chill of His breath on her neck as he laughed at her, mocking her; and hurting her more by not killing her too, by sparing her life where he had not spared Harry's or James'.

The screams were louder that night, mingling with the cries of her son; and she sobbed for hours, the tears poring down her face in a never-ending stream.

The next day, they heard what they'd been waiting for.

"James," Lily whispered, "I'm...scared." Why was she scared, so completely and paralysingly terrified? He wouldn't be able to find them, the Fidelius Charm would have worked, Peter would _never _have betrayed them...

The footsteps kept coming anyway.

"Don't be scared, Lils," James said, grinning his trademark grin at her, one last time. Usually it gave her a wonderful feeling of being cosseted and adored; but not now, not today. Today that was impossible.

"Maybe this is our time. Maybe we'll die today. But maybe it isn't. We can't live in fear all the time, Lily."

_How could he be so philosophical at a time like this?_

"There are only eighty-six thousand, four hundred seconds in a day, Lils, and we have to use all of them - we've got to live every day like we're dying. Then it won't hurt as much when we do"

When had he gotten so wise, the mischevious practical joker she'd fallen in love with after so very, very long? She laced her fingers through his and smiled at him. Neither of them realised it was the last time until it was too late.

Then it came, the crash of the door she had been waiting for all these months. James squeezed her hand and then pushed her towards the stairs. "Harry..." he whispered.

"I know."

She turned around when she was half way up the stairs and saw the serpentine glow fill the room and James fall to the floor; at that moment, she went numb. Only the thought of Harry forced her up those stairs, almost unware of the cloaked figure advancing towards her.

She tried to save her son, tried so very, very hard. But the last thing she saw was Voldemort - she wasn't scared of the name anymore, why should she be? - advancing towards him. It hadn't been quite enough, and she was not the one who would pay the greatest price.

Death forced her eyes closed anyway.


	19. Tactical Retreat

_A/N: Tonks and Charlie, but not Tonks/Charlie; it's Tonks/Remus and Charlie/Fleur (sort of, at any rate)_

**_Diclaimer:_**_ Once more, think of the obvious..._

Tactical Retreat

Charlie and Dora were sat it the kitchen of the Burrow, sipping tea. This was a reglar occurance nowadays: Molly was always inviting her over, in the hope that Bill would miraclously fall in love with her, not Fleur; and Charlie was the only one who knew who she was really in love with. So she spent most of her evenings sharing tea and secrets, in a pitiful effort to distract herself from her heart ache.

Eventally, she tired of moaning at him about how nothing was going right anymore, and turned to him, a questioning look on her face.

"Charlie...are...a-are you in love with Fleur?" She spoke hesitantly, not sure how to broach the subject. It was only an inkling after all, tentatively formed after three solid weeks of watching his face crumple ever time Fleur and Bill walked past him, even seperately.

His face crumpled again, the same agonised expression marring his features; before giving a wry half-smile. "How did you guess? No, wait it doesn't matter. It's probably completely obvious to everyone."

Dora shrugged, not willing to commit. "Are you going to...bring it up?" Charlie shook his head. "What you're not even going to mention it?" Tonks was horrified, much as she adored Bill. Charlie didn't deserve to be alone. No one did, really.

"What good would it do, Dora? It would only hurt Bill, and hurt me. She loves him; that's clear," he said, sighing. "I don't want to be second-best anymore, Dora, and she'll never choose me over him."

Tonks sighed, her breath making ripples across the tea in her cup. "I suppose I can understand that. It just doesn't seem right - it's like you're giving up."

"Sometimes you have to in order to win. Don't think of it as giving up. Instead, it's a tactical retreat." Charlie laughed, and Tonks couldn't help but join in.

"Do you think that's what I have to do then?"

"No...sometimes a tactical retreat is the way forward, but sometimes you have to keep ploughing on."

"Well then, I'll just go get my cows..."


	20. Uncertainty

_A/N: Wow, chapter 20! I've never written anything this long in my life..._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. I'm not that awesome._

Uncertainty

Remus looked down at her, into her wide blue eyes, brimming over with love and trust. It wasn't right, he felt. He didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve love. He especially didn't deserve _her._

"Luna. Tell me one thing: why?"

She took him by the hand, squeezing it gently. "Why what?" She looked puzzled, almost hurt, and his heart gave a squeeze.

"Why do you love me?"

She laughed then, as if relieved that his was all he wanted to know. "I love you...because you're you, and no one else. And because you love me."

He was silent for a long moment. Her answer, though it filled him with joy, did not tell what he wanted - no, _needed_ - to know.

"But _why?_ I'm..._old."_

She looked at him, head to one side. "That doesn't bother me, silly. I love you more every day, more for every grey hair and wrinkle than for anything else about you." She scrunched her nose at him when he still looked uncertain. "Stop it! Stop it, I won't let you be all maudlin and depressed like this!" she cried.

To make sure he definitely stopped, she placed a kiss on his lips. And positively beamed when he returned it, pulling her in for more.


	21. Dare

_A/N: Ted/Andromeda, something else I've been meaning to write for ages. Oh, the inspirational powers of a Spongebob Squarepants notebook!_

_**Disclaimer:** I still don't own this. I still don't own a Henry :(_

Dare

He had always thought she was so brave, unafraid of anything, especially other people's opinions of her. She was always just...herself, never afraid to be different. Andromeda Black, the Black who wasn't a Black, nothing like her sisters or how she was supposed to be.

She had always been daring, as long as he had known her, so when she wandered over to him in the Three Broomsticks and casually kissed him, twining her tongue around his, he shouldn't have been too shocked. He couldn't help his reaction, though, his speeding pulse and patchy breathing. Nor could he help the disappointment he felt when she pulled away and left him alone, high-fiving her girlfriends. But he could tell from her wink that he would see her again later.

After all, she always had been daring, had Andromeda.


	22. Fame

_A/N: Written for the prompt "fame isn't everything" from FredRocks29. Yes, Priya, you got mentioned again ^.^_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I still do not own Harry Potter, as much as I may wish to the contrary._

Fame

They were sat next to each other in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room, long after everyone else had gone uptairs to bed. Colin clutched his mug even tighter in front of him as he turned to Ginny.

"Why do you love him, Gin?" he asked.

Ginny jumped, turning scarlet. "Who? Who do you mean? I don't love anyone!" The words came out as a jumbled mess, tumbling over one another in their haste to leave her mouth, however involuntarily they were allowed to escape.

Colin smiled grimly - he'd been expecting an answer like that, but he wasn't going to let her get away with it.

"Ginny, don't be stupid. I know you have a crush on Harry Potter." The last words were said with a hint, just a trace of bitterness. Harry was his hero, it was true, but Colin couldn't help feeling a little jealous.

Ginny's face froze when he said the name 'Harry Potter', and she hunched over in her seat, a pained expression on her face. Colin sighed, and stood up to leave. He turned back to her as he mounted the staircase.

"Fame isn't everything, you know, Ginny," he said quietly. Then he walked up the stairs to bed, leaving the girl he loved alone, dreaming of someone else.


	23. Proud

_A/N: A random drabble inspired by God-knows-what, but a Ron/Luna for hmiller0903._

_**Disclaimer**: Me no own Harry Potter._

Proud

You're not quite sure how, but you know you love her. No one else knows, not even her; you daren't tell anyone - maybe you're ashamed, just a little bit. But if you are, you don't let her know. You do love her, after all, every single tiny thing about her: her eyes, her hair, her lips; her mad-cap ideas and theories and her recklessness, coupled with her utter dedication and oddly logical outlook on life. You don't know what you'd do without her, even though you know you can't really have her, if only because of your own stupid pride making you unable to admit you might love _Luna Lovegood_.


	24. Please, Help Me Understand

_A/N: Written for Ravenclaw Common Room prompt, "Give me a reason to stay." Cho/Harry, after the Madam Puddifoot's Debacle._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Harry Potter._

Please, Help Me Understand

"Come on, Cho, stop! Please don't go!" he called after her down the lane. She ignored him, stalking away, her head held high despite the tears still flowing down her face.

Harry ran after her, tripping and stumbling down the rock-strewn hillside. "Cho, please, _wait!"_

She finally turned, glaring at him from behind her long dark curtain of hair. "What?" she snapped, tears clogging her voice and making it sound thick and wet.

"Don't go. I'm...sorry, whatever it was that I did."

Her eyes narrowed further at that, making him feel about two inches tall. "What do you mean, 'whatever it was that I did'?"

Harry shrunk back, realising, too late, that he had made the situation worse instead of better. "I just don't understand why you're so upset. Hermione's my friend!"

"If you don't understand, Harry, then I think it's better that you went and spent some time with Hermione. Maybe she'll understand," Cho hissed savagely, about to storm away again.

"No, please, Cho! Don't go, please, don't go." His protests sounded weak and faint, even to his own ears.

"Give me a reason to stay, Harry, and I will."

He thought, thought harder than he ever remembered thinking in his whole life, racked his brains, but he couldn't find a reason that didn't sound pathetic and childish.

After a minute of silence, Cho wiped the few remaining tears away from her eyes. "I thought so. Goodbye, Harry," she said icily as she run down the path, away from him and out of sight.

When he reached The Three Broomsticks, Harry slumped down in a chair, not even registering the presence of Luna, Hagrid and Rita Skeeter.

"Hermione," he said as he slumped against the bar. "Please. Help me understand."


	25. At The Beach

_A/N: Another Katie/Oliver, written for KittyRin._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter._

At the Beach

"Perfect Quidditch weather."

"No, Oliver. No magic talk today. Today, we are Muggles, and we are spending the day at the beach."

Oliver scowled at Katie, and she wrinkled her nose at him. "But Katie..."

"No!" she said, trying to be firm for once. It wasn't his fault her knees still went weak at the sight of him. "No magic today."

He slumped down on the sand, sulking. katie, used to his moods, sat down next to him and rested her head on his arm. Before she realised what was happening, he had grabbed a handful of wet, sticky sand and dropped it onto her head, rubbing it into her hair with his knuckles.

"Say it! Say it, Katie, say it!"

"OK, Ok," she said, breathless with laughter. "Magic!"

He released her, looking mock-stern. "Katie. I'm disappointed. You said yourself, we're not allowed to talk about magic today!"

She glowered. "Don't give me that, you made me!"

"Who, me? You must be imaging things..."


	26. Haircut

_A/N: Draco/Astoria, another request from KittyRin. I'm getting around to writing them all, I promise._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Still don't own HP. It belongs to the brilliant JKR._

Haircut

"Stay still!"

Draco grumbled a little, but stopped fidgetting. Astoria flashed him a brilliant smile, and all was quiet.

"I don't see why my usual hairdresser couldn't do this," he asked after a while.

"Because," Astoria explained patiently, "I should be doing this sort of thing. I'm your wife, after all."

Draco nodded slightly, conceding that she had a point, prommpting more squeals of "stop moving!" from Astoria. Draco waved her hands away and grabbed a mirror to survey her handiwork.

The right side of his hair was considerably longer than the left, and there was a large chunk missing in the middle. Astoria gasped.

"I told you to keep still! Oh, I don't even know how to fix this..."

Draco moved back and forth. "Don't worry about it; I think it's rather fetching."

Though he didn't feel quite so serene after Scorpius spent half-an-hour laughing at his father's ridiculous new haircut.

_A/N: It was intersting to write this, as it allowed me to think about Draco post-War. I think he would have changed after his experiences with the Death Eaters, and so would be more loving and would want to make sure Scorp had a better childhood than he did. His fundemental beliefs wouldn't change, though, so it's not like he and Harry would suddenly become best buddies or anything like that. Hope you enjoyed, please R&R :D_


	27. Had Enough

_A/N: Sirius/OC written for BlueSkies13. Like I said, I am slowly getting around to the other requests, but if anyone has any prompts or plot bunnies they'd like written, leave a review telling me so: it'll help with the inspiration :)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Harry Potter: I'm not JKR, after all._

Had Enough

"OK," Felicity said, whirling around to face him. "I've had enough, Black. This is the tenth time _today _I've found you following me round the school. It's getting a little pathetic now."

Sirius Black just grinned at her. "Touch a nerve, did I, Pond?"

Felicity had to bite back the response hovering on her tongue: "No. I just can't understand why you're following _me." _It sounded slightly desperate, and she knew well enough that desperation was not something Sirius Orion Black found attractive. Not that she wanted him to find her attractive. At all.

Instead, she just said, "No, it's just creepy and pathetic, like I said. Now run off and play with your little friends. I have more important things to be doing."

"Like what?" he called after her. She ignored him, walking away towards the common room. "Come on, Pond, what're you doing?"

"None of your business, Black, now leave me alone!" she called back, stopping in the middle of the corridor.

He bounded towards her again, grinning. "No can do, Pond. You meeting your boyfriend for a secret tryst?"

She shot back a reply quickly, without thinking. "Why'd you ask, Black? Jealous?"

They both froze, and Felicity wondered how she had dared to ask that question. Sirius' grin faltered on his face and he was silent for several long moments.

Eventually he spoke, forced and unnatural-sounding. "Why would I be jealous, Felicity?"

Felicity decided to take a risk, just this once. "I don't know, _Sirius_, why would you?"

Confusion flickered across his features as he tried to work out what she was doing, how he had slipped up.

"Just leave me alone in future, all right?" Felicity said, taking pity on him. Seeing him confused made him seem defenceless...it didn't seem right.

He seemed to recover pretty quickly though.

"I told you, I can't do that, Pond," he said, putting a subtle stress on her surname, steering them back into shallower waters. "Now off you go, you don't want to keep lover boy waiting."

"I'm the prefect, Black, I'll give the orders. Now shut it, or I'll hex you into oblivion." He took no notice of her threat, however, but waved goodbye jauntily and ran off down the corridor.

Felicity rolled her eyes. One day, she thought, That boy will be the death of me.


	28. Mistake

_A/N: Chapter 28. Pairing: Draco/Ginny, prompt: mistake._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Harry Potter *pouts*_

Mistake

The first thing he said when he woke up beside her was, "this was a mistake".

And even though she agreed with him, had to agree with him - their incompatibility could hardly be denied - she felt icy shards pierce what might have been her heart.

For him, it had been meaningless, another notch on his bed post, and it should have been the same for her. She thought it had been, but something told her that Draco Malfoy had changed all that in just one night.


	29. Snow

_A/N: Chapter 29. Pairing: Ginny/Blaise, prompt: snow. My first all-dialogue fic._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Harry Potter :(_

Snow

"Ginny! Giny, stop it!"

"No way! Eat snow, Zabini!"

"Hey, hey! OK, I surrender!"

"Oh, no. This is a fight to the death, Zabini."

"You sure, Weasley? Because I fight dirty."

"I think I can handle it."

"Oh really? Then get over here, Little Red, and watch me _win."_


	30. Stars

_A/N: Chapter 30. Pairing: Harry/Luna, prompt: stars._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I am not the rightful owner of Harry Potter_

Stars

When he kissed me, tiny stars erupted behind my eyelids, the bright spots of light blinding me. It was everything I had wanted, everything I had waited for, but it was't enough. We weren't right for each other, _I _wasn't right for _him._

I had just fooled myself, blinded by the stars.


	31. Easy

_A/N: Chapter 31. Pairing: Molly/Arthur, prompt: easy._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing you recognise_

Easy

Everything about them was simple, easy: when they kissed, they fit exactly; they never ran out of things to talk about; and the rare silences were never awkward.

They were perfect, simple, easy; and most of all, they were happy.


	32. Haunted

_A/N: Chapter 32. Pairing: Cedric/Cho, prompt: haunted_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing you recognise_

Haunted

Once, her eyes were bright and full of laughter. Now, they were red-rimmed and permanently blurred with tears.

Once, her hair was shiny and her smile was craved by everyone who saw her. Now her hair was lank and she never smiled. She wasn't the same now Cedric was gone.

Now Cedric was gone, she was haunted by his memory.


	33. The End

_A/N: Chapter 33. Pairing: Bill/Fleur, prompt: the end._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing you recognise_

The End

It was almost the end for both of them.

Bill couldn't imagine she would still want to marry him; he barely understood that she had truly loved him before. This would be the proverbial spanner in the works.

Fleur never considered the possibility of not loving him. She was scared he would insist on being noble, adorably self-sacrificing like always, annd would refuse to marry her.

One swipe of claws, one moment in time, had changed so much. It had almost torn two people apart, but had ended up pushing them closer together; and that's why, if they had the chance, neither of them would change a thing.


	34. Silence

_A/N: Chapter 34. Pairing: Tonks/Lupin, prompt: silence_

**_Disclaimer: _**_If you recognise it, I don't own it_

Silence

Silence. All around her, pushing down on her. So quiet she drowned in it. Where was he? Why wasn't he here, beside her, like he always was? Unless...No. No!

She didn't stop to think, to calculate or plan. She just ran, as fast as she knew how, at the nearest Death Eater. And then the silence swallowed her too.

She didn't mind, because then she entered a world full of sound where her husband waited.

The silence couldn't hurt them there.


	35. Strawberries

_A/N: Chapter 35. Pairing: Happy!Ron/Hermione (see, I can write them. And I actually like Ron/Hermione, honest); prompt: strawberries._

**_Disclaimer: _**_If you recognise it, you can be fairly sure I don't own it._

Strawberries

It's your first kiss and you want to savour it, but somehow time seems to be going at double speed, galloping along, almost out-of-control. You wanted to savour it, to remember every little detail, so you can reply it in your mind and remind yourself that it's all real.

But time is against you, it seems to be speeding up just to spite you, so you can only pick out insignificant details: her lips like strawberries, her eyes like chocolate, the scent on her hair like vanilla. Her white ice cream skin and sweet honey breath. How she's just the right height and how you fight perfectly together, like you had been made for this moment.

It wasn't perfect, it wasn't what you wanted. But it was pretty damn good anyway.


	36. Glass

_A/N: Chapter 36. Pairing: Neville/Hannah, prompt: glass_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Harry Potter - if I did, a lot of people wouldn't be dead..._

Glass

The glass smashed on the floor, a thousand glittering pieces reflecting his face back to her.

She hadn't meant to drop it, but his sudden kiss had startled her. She'd always been nervous around him.

She looked at him in the glass, so sweet, so trusting, and chided herself. He had to be just as nervous as she was, and had risked everything to tell her how he felt.

She closed her eyes for a second, then smiled at him. She closed the space between them and kissed him back.

Only the glass on the floor saw his smile, bright and true.


	37. Fireworks

_A/N: Chapter 37. Pairing: Parvati/Dean, prompt: fireworks_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Harry Potter or any of his little friends, mentors, acquaintances or enemies._

Fireworks

Parvati had spent her whole life searching for fireworks.

When she was little, all this had meant was _real _fireworks, small tubes of explosives which propelled sparkles into the sky.

But as soon as she was old enough to imagine the perfect kiss, she was doing so, and she wanted fireworks. She wouldn't settle for anything less.

When Dean Thomas leaned towards her, she was sceptical; there had been so many false alarms, but he was cute and sweet and made her laugh, so she thought, What the hell?

It started promisingly: meaningful and passionate but soft and sweet too.

And then came the fireworks, just what she'd been waiting for. They exploded behind her eyelids like multi-coloured hundreds-and-thousands and she felt her knees go weak. Dean caught her and propped her up, looking worried.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," she said, pulling him to her again. "I'm perfect. _You're _perfect."


	38. Help

_A/N: Chapter 38. Pairing: Lavender/Seamus, prompt: help. Also, I can't remember if Lavender being injured in the Battle of Hogwarts is canon or just very, very common fanon. Either way, I'm going with it *shrugs*_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Harry Potter_

Help

I wasn't always a jealous, psychotic bitch. Normally, I was a perfectly sane, rational human being. Sixth year and Ron Weasley had been a...blip. I had always known I was pretty, but I was feeling insecure, so I threw myself headlong at the first available male that had less self-esteem than I did.

After the War, I learnt to be less vain and petty: the scars, something that would have horrified me at sixteen, seemed like...karma now, and it had given me a new confidence. I didn't give a damn what people thought of me anymore.

Seamus had helped, of course: in those first few days, when I hid away from the world, he forced himself in and made a place in my world. Now I didn't know what I would do without him.

When the world had seemed small and dark, he had thrown the curtains open and let the light back in.


	39. Night

_A/N: Chapter 39. Pairing: Dennis/Gabrielle, prompt: night. I've been sitting on this for AGES, and I've only just decided to do something with it._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own any aspect of Harry Potter_

Night

It was night time, and a silvery, gold-edged star shot through the sky above them. Dennis held her, nuzzling his head into her neck.

"Make a wish, Gabrielle," he whispered into her ear.

"Make me," she whispered back, before laughing at his dumb-struck expression. Damn her self-assured, frivolous Veela attitude. And damn him for loving that about her the most


	40. Last Kiss

_A/N: Chapter 40. Pairing: Sirius/Marlene, prompt: last kiss _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own any aspect of Harry Potter_

Last Kiss

She should have expected it to come to an end; if anything should shock her, it would be that they had lasted this long. He was Sirius Black, after all, famous player. Sirius never-stay-with-one-girl-more-than-a-week, snog-around, sleep-around Black. known for breaking hearts left right and centre. Why should she be any different?

So she should have expected that they would have a last kiss. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt.


	41. Yours

_A/N: Chapter 41. Pairing: Lily Luna/Lysander, prompt: yours_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own any aspect of Harry Potter_

Yours

"Don't be so ridicuous, Lily," Lysander said. "Of course I love you! Would I still be here if I didn't?"

Lily sighed and pulled her hair round to frame her face. Lysander looked at her sharply.

"No! Don't you _dare _do your sweet, innocent, hiding-behind-your-hair thing!"

Lily ignored him, carefully arranging a few strands over her cheeks. Eventually she answered: "What do you mean, my 'hiding-behind-my-hair thing'? It's what my hair's like! Do you not _like _my hair?"

Lysander knew she was trying to drag him into an argument - it was all they seemed to do nowadays - but he wasn't going to let her. "Of course I like your hair! You're being ridiculous today!" Lily looked like she was going to argue, but he held up a hand to stop her.

"No, Lily. Look, Lils, I love you, I do. I'm yours, completely and utterly. But I won't hang around if I can't be sure that you're mine."

She thought for a while, biting her lip. Then she pushed her hair off of her face, smiled and kissed him.

"Apology accepted?"

"Well...I suppose."


	42. Mission Accomplished

_A/N: Chapter 42. Pairing: James Sirius/Roxanne, prompt: shallow_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own any aspect of Harry Potter_

Mission Accomplished

"Um, James? Do you...do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

The silence that followed stretched on forever. Oh, Merlin, no, thought Roxanne. I'm way out of my depth here. He can't say yes, he won't say yes, _he's not going to say yes!_

Words formed themselves on the tip of her tongue, waiting to spring and drag them back into shallower waters. She opened her mouth to speak them at the same moment that he began to talk.

"Yeah, all right."

Breathe in. Breath out. Smile mysteriously. Turn and walk away, waving at the end of the corridor.

Mission accomplished.


	43. Falling

_A/N: Chapter 43. Pairing: Lucy/Lorcan, prompt: falling_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own any aspect of Harry Potter_

Falling

He felt himself falling for her the first time he saw her. One glimpse across the room was enough.

When he met her (at last!), he felt like he was sliding down into the very centre of the earth, falling, falling, falling. Molten rock and metal scorched the flesh from his bones and he was crushed under the pressure, but it didn't matter. Lucy Weasley had smiled at him.


	44. Heat

_A/N: Chapter 44. Pairing: Louis/MollyII, prompt: heat_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own any aspect of Harry Potter_

Heat

Whe he kissed her, it was a revelation. Sensations she'd never imagined flooded through her, a heat and warmth she'd never experienced coarsing through her veins and filling her stomach. She could forget for a while that she was Molly Weasley, perfect oldest daughter of Percy and Audrey, smartest witch of her age if not for her cousin Rose. She could just be Molly, a teenage girl, being kissed for the first time.

It was the first irresponsible thing she'd ever done in her life, and now she never wanted to stop.


	45. Fairytale

_A/N: Chapter 45. Pairing: Teddy/Victoire, prompt: fairytale_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own any aspect of Harry Potter_

Fairytale

They were the perfect fairytale couple. She was the blonde and beautiful princess, rescued from her boring, _normal _life by the brave and handsome prince.

It was a whirlwind romance: one moment they were kissing on the platform as the Hogwarts Express billowed smoke and steam; the next, they were engaged, married, parents.

But she was still as perfect and beautiful and he was still as handsome and courageous. Their life was still a fairytale - just not the one you expected.


	46. Perfect

_A/N: Chapter 46. Pairing: Dominique/Fred II, prompt: perfect. Little angsty piece. It was way too easy to get into character for this..._

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own Harry Potter. That honour belongs with the amazing JK Rowling_

Perfect

Dominique sighed. She was getting very bored, sitting here and watching Victoire giggle and flash her ring around, clutching onto poor Teddy's arm and smiling insipidly. Dominique thought she caught a hint, just a _hint, _of terror in his eyes, a sort of caged fear waiting to break free. She gave them maybe six months, tops, before he snapped and went on a homicidal rampage, killing them all. She only hoped he did it whilst everyone other than Victoire was out of the house.

Unable to take anymore without vomiting, Dominique got up and hurried into the kitchen. No one noticed her go.

In the kitchen, curled on a chair in the corner, she found Fred. He looked at her curiously as she sat dow in front of him.

"Had enough?" he asked.

Dominique nodded. "Finally," she said. "I'm not sure how I managed to stand it that long." Fred made sympathetic noises as she continued. "It's ridiculous, the way she carries on. Mum and dad think she's perfect, and I'm the only one who knows she's not. She treats me like dirt, lording it over me because she's the tall, blonde, pretty one." Dominique broke off, breathing heavily. Fred said nothing, but he looked at her sharply.

"Why couldn't that be me, Fred? Why couldn't I be the perfect, gorgeous one, the one every boy wants to be with? Just once..." she finished wistfully.

There was silence for a while, and then Fred said, "I think you're perfect. You know that, don't you, Dom?" Then he stood up and walked back into the other room, where everyone else was laughing over some _hysterical _joke Victoire had told, leaving Dominique to try and work out what he meant.


	47. Missing You

_A/N: Chapter 47. Pairing: Lee/Alicia, prompt: missing you. I was trying to be all creative and different with this chapter, making it a letter and all. Did it work?_

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own Harry Potter. That honour belongs with the amazing JK Rowling._

Missing You

Alicia,

Hey, what's up? It seems like ages since I last spoke to you. Oh, hang on, it was! Nearly a year since we left Hogwarts...

I was really pleased for you when I read that you got that job on the Prophet, reporting on the Quidditch league games. I'm a reporter for Quidditch Today now, so maybe I'll see you at one of the games. Are you covering the Tornadoes vs Puddlemere game next Saturday? If so, we should meet up before hand, have coffee and catch up.

Fred and George seem to be doing pretty well for themselves. Have you seen their shop yet? It's amazing in there.

I'm not completely sure why I'm writing to you all of a sudden, out of the blue like this. I guess I'm just missing you, that's all.

Anyway, let me know about Saturday, OK?

Jordan.


	48. WonderWitch

_A/N: Chapter 47. Pairing: Frank/Alice, prompt: wonderwitch. I had to tweek things a little to make this work. Fred and George have a range of products called WonderWitch, right? Well, for the purposes of this chapter, that name has been used for a similar range of products in a different shop, before the Twins were even born. I just loved the idea for this pairing so much, I couldn't use it for anyone else._

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own Harry Potter. That honour belongs with the amazing JK Rowling._

Wonderwitch

"Oh, this is ridiculous," Alice muttered as she poured over the vivid pink display, rummaging amongst delicate glass bottles. The display was headed "WonderWitch" and Alice was becoming a little desperate as she searched through the bottles of perfumes and love potions.

"What is?" Frank asked her.

"I can't find it; I know it was here earlier..."

"You're going to have to be much more specific."

"Spot serum," she said. And when he still looked blank: "Blackheads, see them?"

Frank didn't speak at first. He just gripped her by the shoulders and steered her out of the shop. "You don't need any of that rubbish, Alice," he said. "You're already my wonderwitch."


	49. Nothing

_A/N: Chapter 47. Pairing: Severus/Lily, prompt: mean _

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own Harry Potter. That honour belongs with the amazing JK Rowling._

Nothing

Just say it, idiot! Three little words...

I.

Love.

You.

They're fine individually; but together, that's another matter. They carry more weight strung together into a sentence.

Still, now is the best time to try: she's laughing, happy; she's forgotten all about her mean sister and her oafish boyfriend. Take the chance - you might not get another.

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"...Nothing."


	50. Stutter

_A/N: Chapter 50. Pairing: Rose/Scorpius, prompts: stutter/breathe _

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own Harry Potter. That honour belongs with the amazing JK Rowling._

Stutter

She is unbelievably beautiful. My breath catches every time I see her, and I stutter every time I try to talk to her, all the words getting caught up in my throat and twisting themselves together into a messy, nonsensical jumble. I want to tell her that I love her but I can't find the words to say how much. There _aren't _words to describe it, not properly, but I still try, everyday; and everyday I stutter and stumble over the useless, inadequate words, unable to even say "I love you".

* * *

_That's it guys: last chapter, at least for the time being. I may pick this up at a later date, but I have a big summer project planned and I want to be able to concentrate on that. Thank you, so so so much to **everyone **who has reviewed this fic: _

**_Bad Mum, Gwennie333, KittyRin, HorcruxesandHallows, Blueskies13, FredRocks29, FantasyGirl, AutumnTeachMeHowToDougie, Miss Hermione Granger 1995, I-AM-CHUCK-BASS, FireflySmiles, doctorwhonerd98, TheGoldenTrioFan, Jessica682, lolIloveanubis, canadaroks, Serendipity-Saga, hmiller0903, L123Ryuzaki, Dr Niki Reid._**

_It because of you that I kept going with this - when no one read those first couple of chapters, I very nearly chucked it in, but I'm so glad I didn't. I've loved writing all of these drabbles and I hope you liked reading them just as much._


End file.
